


Afterparty To Follow

by Cabiria_Il_Notte, RaeDMagdon



Series: The Best Entertainment [15]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabiria_Il_Notte/pseuds/Cabiria_Il_Notte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aria grows bored with her hosting duties during a Janiris party, she decides to drag Tevos away for a more traditional celebration. (MMIP Universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterparty To Follow

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** Match Made In Purgatory universe, Aria/Tevos. This is for a fan who requested 'really smutty Aria/Tevos D/s'. Next, I'll be focusing on Dragon Age and Legend of Korra for a while. I'm slowly making my way down the list.
> 
>  **Warning:** D/s, spanking, mild bondage, blowjobs, humiliation kink... oh come on, you know exactly what to expect here.

_**This was written with Cabiria il Notte. You should follow her on tumblr. Like, now.** _

 

"So, how's Tevos enjoying the party?"

Aria didn't need to glance around the room to answer Shepard's question. She could feel her bondmate's presence before she even turned her head. Tevos stood in the center of the crowd, the brightest sun among the stars, lighting up everyone else with her smile. Her pull was magnetic, and she already had a throng of admirers fawning over her, hanging on each sweet note of her laughter.

"Oh, you know how she is." Aria lifted her glass to her lips, taking a long, slow sip of wine while her eyes traced the shape of Tevos's body. Her soft white dress hugged her waist and hips, but it flowed around her knees, giving the illusion of constant movement. "She takes being a hostess seriously. And I think she wants to prove to everyone that I can behave myself in polite company."

Shepard snorted. "And can you?"

"It's Janiris, Shepard. If you don't wake up in a pile of naked strangers, you're doing it wrong. I'm sure there are already a few people fucking in the guest rooms." Aria drank in another long, admiring look at Tevos as she moved through the room. She was mildly disappointed when Tevos turned to speak with a new group of people, hiding her beautiful, beaming face, but took some consolation in the fact that she had a perfect view of her ass to make up for it. "It's just a matter of how long I feel like staying."

"Not too long, then," Shepard teased. "Knowing you, it won't be more than another ten minutes."

Aria tore her eyes away from Tevos and shot the Commander a sour look. "Look, just because it's true doesn't mean you aren't an ass for pointing it out. Believe it or not, I do have some self-control… I only hit T'Soni when she asks nicely."

"Hey, I'm not judging," Shepard said, holding up her hands in a playfully defensive gesture. "I'm actually impressed. If this was the T'Soni estate, I would have dragged Liara to bed an hour ago."

"Don't let me stop you. You can even take Tevos's room. I have to admit, your bondmate looks pretty hot in that little black number she's wearing." Aria scanned the room again, and this time, her eyes settled on Liara. She looked beautiful, especially with the bright, burnished metal of Shepard's dogtags gleaming just above her cleavage, but… Her gaze shifted back to Tevos. Liara might be beautiful, but Tevos was stunning enough to stop her heart.

Shepard grinned. "I have a feeling you're gonna need it first. Besides, someone's gotta keep this party going while you and Tevos step out."

"I don't want to bother her," Aria said, but even as she spoke the words, she knew they weren't true. "She looks busy." Of course Tevos had decided that the most romantic, sexually-charged night of the year was a great time for mingling and politicking. Her patience was rapidly wearing thin. A tight, throbbing pressure coiled in her abdomen, growing hotter with each graceful movement of Tevos's body.

"Come on, Aria," Shepard said, nudging her with an elbow. "When have you ever worried about propriety? Go for it."

Aria's gaze lingered on Tevos's throat, admiring the smooth skin of her shoulders. They were almost perfect. All that was missing were a few violet bite-marks around the edges. "Can't do it, Shepard," she said, but despite her words, she started drifting closer to the center of the room. The crowd parted for her immediately. "All the prominent matriarchs dusted themselves off for the occasion, and I promised I would play nice."

Shepard rolled her eyes, still walking along beside her. "You'll only make a scene if you fuck her here instead of upstairs. The matriarchs have already had a year to get used to your relationship, and honestly, some of them could use a thrill."

Aria rolled her eyes, but she stopped protesting. Tevos finally turned toward her, and the sight of her bondmate's tattooed lips curving into a welcome smile made her ache with want. Her hands clenched, and the throbbing grew worse. As much as she hated to admit it, Shepard was right. "We'll see."

Even as she dismissed Shepard's suggestion, she knew in her heart that it wasn't a question of if, but when. Her gaze never left Tevos as she and Shepard slowed near the fully stocked bar. Without looking, she grabbed the nearest bottle and fixed herself another drink, passing it off to Shepard as soon as she had poured herself a generous amount. She downed the alcohol in a single burning swallow, never taking her eyes off the captivating sight before her.

Tevos held her gaze, only looking away to laugh or give a playful gesture. The way she swayed her hips made Aria's mind wander, and her heavy pulse dropped down between her legs. While it had made sense to pack while dressing for a fertility festival, she started questioning her choice as the toy she had chosen pressed against the front of her pants. She rolled her tongue against the edge of her upper teeth as the tightness grew worse.

Shepard continued talking beside her, but Aria couldn't hear anything aside from the rush of blood pounding in her head. She rolled her shoulders, broadening her stance to alleviate some of the pressure just as Tevos tilted her head and offered a slow curl of her index finger. The come-hither motion made Aria's entire body stiffen. "Hold this," she ordered, pushing her glass into Shepard's chest and crossing the room in just a few long strides.

It seemed to take an eternity, but at last, Aria reached Tevos's side. She shot an insincere smile at the rest of the small group before folding a possessive arm around her bondmate's waist. "Hey. You needed me?"

"I bet she does." A raspy, grating chuckle drew her attention, and Aria groaned when she finally noticed who Tevos had been speaking with.

"Matriarch Aethyta. I see Tevos's stupid drone put you on the wrong list."

"Right. Well, I'm glad you finally pulled yourself away from the bar long enough to grace us with your presence. Thanks for playing hostess and bringing the rest of us something."

Aria rolled her eyes. Normally, Aethyta's abrasive brand of humor was only mildly annoying, but she was already too worked up to appreciate the commentary. Before she could respond, Tevos squirmed uncomfortably against her side and tried to steer the conversation back toward civility. "Matriarch Aethyta and I were just discussing the Council's upcoming vote on contracts for heating stabilizer units. Salarian made versus quarian. It really comes down to efficiency and cost versus stability. It's fascinating."

Even though she couldn't quite bring herself to be surprised, Aria stared at Tevos in fond disbelief. "It's Janiris, and that's what you're talking about?"

"Well, it's what Tevos and these fossils are talking about," Aethyta complained. "I'm just standing here, bored as shit. I tried to get some of 'em to bet on how long it would take you to stop eye-fucking Tevos from across the room and get your ass over here, but I didn't have any takers."

The other matriarchs stared in horror, but the corners of Aria's lips pulled into a smile. "And?"

"And you took your sweet fucking time. I mean, if you're gonna grind your ridge on her face, go do it. Don't just stare at each other like a couple of lovesick maidens. You kids don't know how the hell to throw a proper Janiris party. The last one I hosted, Nezzy was knocked up with Liara before half the guests even arrived..."

Normally, Aria would have been delighted with the gasps of surprise Aethyta's rant was causing, but the sounds seemed to fade as she gave Tevos another long, lingering look. Aethyta had a point. This was supposed to be a Janiris party, and it needed some livening up. She pulled Tevos closer and dipped her head, inhaling the familiar scent of flowers kissed with a wisp of leather. She realized after a moment's pondering that Tevos didn't own any leather, and the origin of the warm scent must have been her. The thought of Tevos marked with her scent made her clit pulse against the cock's sensory plate.

"...It's a holiday dedicated to getting down. And frankly, Aria, I hold your ass responsible for creating a show, because we both know that prude kid of mine won't."

Aria's hand slithered around the front of Tevos's hip, and she gave an insistent tug, pulling the firm swell of Tevos's ass back against her pelvis. The soft pressure made her cock strain harder against her zipper, and she gave her hips a single slow roll, making sure Tevos could feel its outline. The slight gasp that skated over Tevos's lips was all it took to confirm she had hit her mark. "I never thought I'd say this, but Aethyta's actually right about something for once, Thea."

Tevos turned around and started to speak, but Aria cut off her words, capturing her lips in a hard, deep kiss. They parted for her almost immediately, and she wasted no time pushing forward with her tongue, savoring the thick taste of wine and desire. The familiar sweetness of Tevos's mouth ran just beneath, and she spent several long moments searching for more before she finally pulled back, panting for breath and clutching tight to Tevos's hips. Their eyes locked, and when she spoke again, her voice dropped to a low growl. "Bedroom. Now."

"Aria…" Tevos's jaw dropped, and an embarrassed blush stained her cheeks, but the invitation in her eyes was impossible to miss.

"Now," Aria repeated, even more insistently. Completely ignoring the surprised stares coming from all around them, she bent down and cupped Tevos's backside, hauling her bondmate up and over her shoulder.

Tevos squirmed in her arms at first, trying to find a way free, but once her feet were off the ground, she stopped fighting and fell into a slump. "You could have let me make my apologies first, at least," she complained, but although she tried to sound scolding, Aria knew better. There was a clear note of need in her voice.

"And Goddess knows how long that would have taken. I need to be in you. Now." She shot Aethyta and the rest of the matriarchs a feral smile before giving Tevos's ass a firm, open-palmed slap. "Sorry, everyone. As enjoyable as the evening's been, my bondmate and I are going to celebrate the season with more traditional activities." Without another word of apology, she carried Tevos from the room, giving a subtle nod to Shepard as she passed the bar.

The last thing Aria heard before exiting the room was a triumphant, "Ha! You owe me 50 credits, Shepard. Human powers of persuasion my ass."

After just a few long strides, they were out the door and away from the crowd. "All right, Aria, you've made your point," Tevos said once they were in the hallway. "You can put me down now."

"No." Aria continued toward the main staircase, picking up her pace. She eyed a few doors along the way, resisting the temptation to slip inside. It would certainly be faster, but she had something better in mind. It was Janiris, after all - a quickie inside one of the coat closets just wouldn't do.

Tevos's breathing sped up as she started for the second floor. "You're taking us to the bedroom? But, the party..."

"Will still be there when we're done," Aria finished. She adjusted her grip on Tevos's legs, deliberately letting her gloved palm slide up along her bondmate's bare thigh. "It won't be the first Janiris party where the hosts have disappeared for a little early celebration. Besides, I'm sure Aethyta will keep things interesting for our guests."

"But…" Tevos's complaints thinned as they reached the landing. Aria took a sharp right turn, hurrying for the bedroom. "Aria…" She practically ripped the door off its hinges in her eagerness to get inside. "We shouldn't…"

Aria stopped short in front of the bed, dropping Tevos onto the mattress and flipping her onto her back. Her face was flushed, and despite her protests, her eyes were already swirling with the dark edges of the meld. The sight made her want to reach out, to fall on top of Tevos and ruck her dress up over her hips, but she resisted temptation for just a few more moments. "Really? We shouldn't? Give me five minutes and I'll have you desperate to keep going."

Tevos laughed nervously, obviously warming to the idea. "Really? Five minutes? It's a holiday with roots entirely based in sex, and you're only giving me five minutes?"

Aria said nothing. Her hands wandered down to the buckle of her belt, smirking while Tevos's eyes followed the motions of her hand. Slowly, she withdrew the belt and pulled down her zipper, tugging her tight pants past her hips until they were pooled around her ankles. She kicked them aside and folded her hand around the rapidly swelling shaft of her cock.

Tevos let out a soft gasp of approval, and Aria's desire for control burned even more fiercely. She needed to feel Tevos pull and shudder around her. Needed to hear her heated breaths beg and plead. Needed to see desperation and need in her eyes. She continued pumping her hand from base to tip while she fixed Tevos with a hungry gaze, trying to make out every soft curve beneath her dress. "Trust me, I won't even need the full five to make you scream."

"Fine. If you're so confident, show me what you've got."

Aria wasted no time climbing onto the bed. She fisted the shimmering white fabric of Tevos's dress and tugged it up, nearly ripping the material in her haste. Her heart thumped harder with every inch of soft blue skin she revealed - the flare of Tevos's hips, the flat plane of her stomach, the soft swell of her breasts. Tevos lifted her arms to help, but it was needless. She slid an arm underneath Tevos's waist instead, jerking their bodies together.

With the aid of her biotics and a little raw strength, she flipped Tevos over onto her stomach, dress still attached. She cinched the garment with a twisting motion, binding Tevos's arms together at the elbows before reaching for a pillow to stuff under her hips. She gave the fabric one last tug with both hands, looping it into a large, unsightly knot.

Once she was satisfied that her bondmate was well and truly trapped, Aria took a step back and admired her handiwork. Tevos looked even better than she had down at the party with her arms bound and her ass in the air. She craned her neck, trying to look over her shoulder and take stock of her current position. "Aria, what are you..."

Aria brought her palm down hard across the swell of Tevos's backside. Her hand met flesh with a satisfying crack, and she smirked when Tevos cried out in appreciation. "Looks like I've got you for longer than five minutes," she purred, leaning over Tevos's tense back to whisper beside her crest. "Plenty of time to decide how I'm going to fuck you first."

And it was a difficult decision. She took in every inch of her bondmate's straining, helpless body, trying and failing to choose where she wanted to start. Tevos's ass rocked teasingly into her pelvis, rubbing against her cock. Even though it wasn't lined up properly, her length pounded every time she pressed against Tevos's soft, overheated skin. She reached between their bodies, adjusting the angle so that Tevos could feel her better. Silky heat painted along the top of her shaft, and both of them drew in sharp breaths.

"Goddess, please…"

Aria stiffened. The break in Tevos's voice tugged at something inside of her, and the ache between her legs doubled. Her clit twitched against the sensation transmitting plate, sending shudders up along her cock. She tried to speak, to tease Tevos for giving in and begging so early, but she couldn't find the words. The warmth of Tevos's azure was too tempting. She groaned and glided forward, seeking even more wetness.

"Aria…"

The sound of her name made her hips jerk. She growled, lowering her mouth to the spot on Tevos's shoulder that had so tempted her earlier. Tevos cried out wordlessly as she bit down, but she refused to let go, sucking harshly until she was certain she had left a large purple bruise on the smooth, unbroken flesh. But one mark wasn't enough. She began working on another as soon as she let go, latching onto Tevos's pulse point.

"I need…"

Aria sighed into Tevos's sweat-slicked skin as her plea shifted into a sob. She changed the angle of her hips, deliberately running the tip of her cock over the hard ridge of Tevos's clit. Each thrust earned her a soft, trembling whimper, and she sped up the pace of her hips, digging her fingers hard into Tevos's thighs. She squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the pounding pressure that filled her shaft. Even though she ached to be inside of her bondmate, there was one more thing she wanted first. One more thing she needed to hear.

"Please, inside-"

Another crack snapped through the air as she brought her hand down across the other side of Tevos's ass. Without even waiting for the sting to fade, she lined herself up with the tight muscles of Tevos's entrance. Adjusting her bite, she ran her tongue against the sensitive ridge of Tevos's exposed collarbone and pressed her hips forwards. Her cock strained against the slick, welcoming heat, begging for entrance. Moments later, a whimpering gasp and a surge of wetness came from beneath her, and she finally sank forward.

Fluttering heat pressed and tugged at the tip of her cock, tearing a satisfied groan from deep within her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut, and breathed heavily for a few moments, still reeling from the intensity of her first trust. She sucked at Tevos's shoulder and let her nails sink into the tops of her thighs as she searched for the right rhythm. It wasn't long before she was panting roughly into Tevos's throat, growing more frantic with each pump of her hips.

"Aria, please…"

The words rang out through the nearly silent room, clenching tight around Aria's heart and filling her with an odd sort of pride. Tevos was hers. No one else's. Not the Council's, not the Matriarchs', and not even Shepard's. Tevos was hers to use, to fuck, to take in any way she saw fit. Her hips found a way to move even faster.

"Fuck, Thea," she mumbled in between kisses, fighting against the steady buzz in the back of her head. It rippled along her neck, shooting down the length of her spine in tingling sparks and finally pooling between her legs. Being buried in Tevos's azure wasn't nearly enough. She needed to reach out, to claim Tevos's mind as well as her body, to sink so far within her bondmate that the boundaries between them splintered apart. As the heat built in her stomach, pulsing along the length of her cock, she initiated a meld as deep and possessive as her thrusts. Tevos's consciousness rushed forward, bleeding into her until it was difficult to distinguish whose body was reacting to what.

The bond of the meld was too much, and her next thrust was her last. She stiffened, shouting into Tevos's throat and grasping even tighter at the threads of the meld. Her shaft swelled, and heat exploded from the tip, rushing up along her length to burst from the twitching head. Tevos's muscles began trembling around her, pulling tighter in preparation, but she dragged her nails down along her tense thighs, raking her flesh until it burned with stinging purple stripes. A spike of protest rose in Tevos's mind, screaming across the connection.  _'No, Aria, don't you dare...'_

With all the willpower she could muster, Aria severed the joining before the second spurt. Her heart cried out at the separation, but her disappointment didn't last long. Her orgasm had already started, and even without the meld, there was no stopping it. Another thick surge of warmth spilled from her shivering cock, filling Tevos's azure and gushing out around the base of her shaft before running down onto the mattress.

She was slow to withdraw, panting with pride as Tevos's azure clenched around her cock, searching for the second half of a release she simply wouldn't find. A satisfied smile spread across her face when she finally did pull out and stare down at the puddle on the bed. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, pretending to be displeased. "That's quite a mess you made," she said, pleased that her words and a little of her patience had returned after her orgasm. "Even without the meld, you managed to soak through our sheets."

Tevos let out a soft whimper, and Aria massaged the curve of her ass for a few seconds, trailing her fingers over the clear purple handprint that broke the edges of her soft blue skin. It was a pretty sight, but not quite as pretty as she imagined Tevos's face must be. The idea made her inner muscles squeeze tight around the shorter end of the toy, and the shaft between her thighs started swelling again. "Hold still. I'm not finished with you."

It was a little awkward to move into the correct position, but with a little shifting and a few guiding pushes, it wasn't long before her fingers slithered into Tevos's crest. Aria gripped the base of her cock with one hand and wasted no time offering herself. "Well?" she asked, trying to disguise the urgency she felt with a hint of amusement. "What are you waiting for? Get to work."

Tevos did not need to be told twice. She dipped her head, and Aria groaned as warmth closed around the tip of her cock. It wasn't quite as tight as Tevos's azure, but the teasing circles of her tongue more than made up for it. She clutched Tevos's crest, holding on to make sure she couldn't pull back. "More," she purred, sliding another inch of her cock into the heat of Tevos's mouth. "There's a whole party downstairs. If you're gonna drag your feet, I can find another mouth to fuck." The edge of Tevos's tongue slid along the underside of her shaft and curled around her head, coaxing a few more drops to well from the tip. "That's better. Or maybe you just want to make another mess? Greedy little slut."

If she hadn't already dragged Tevos close to the edge, Aria knew her bondmate would have stopped and snorted in amusement, or maybe even rolled her eyes at the affectionate insult. But she had done her job well. Instead, when she looked down into Tevos's face, she saw nothing but desire. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were shining with the black light of the meld and a few frustrated tears. The sight was so pretty that it sent a heavy throb along her shaft, and she pushed harder on the back of Tevos's head, suddenly desperate to ease some of the pressure. Her resolve slipped even further as she watched her length disappear between Tevos's warm, waiting lips. The buzzing at the back of her head grew louder, and her temples throbbed as she fought the urge to meld.

She resisted temptation and started a steady rhythm instead, using her grip on the back of Tevos's crest to pump forward into the heat of her mouth. A soft groan broke in her chest and she picked up speed, still staring down into Tevos's dark, swirling eyes. Tevos had looked stunning before at the party, laughing and smiling in her shimmering white dress, but she looked even better stretched out naked on the bed, soft skin scattered with purple bruises and lips sealed around the base of her cock. The sight was too much, and she dragged Tevos into another short, harsh meld, drawing and taking everything she could reach.

Tevos's mind grasped tight to hers, feeding from her pleasure.  _'Aria, please… please, let me - with you...'_

Aria's cock stiffened, straining into the depths of Tevos's throat as a rippling surge of heat rushed up along her length. It was tempting to let Tevos come with her, but she didn't want to lose the biting edge of desperation that burned through the meld. Her bondmate's need was just too sweet to satisfy.  _'You'll thank me later,'_  she promised, seizing what she needed and hastily severing the union before Tevos could pull her deeper. Her heart ached with emptiness, but she was already past the edge. She gave a powerful shudder, and the first jet of her release ran over Tevos's tongue.

Tevos whimpered, letting out a muffled sob of disappointment around her cock, but she opened the back of her throat and swallowed as much as she could. The soft sounds coaxed another thick spurt from Aria's twitching head, but somehow, she managed to summon the strength to pull back. She withdrew from blissful heat of Tevos's mouth with a slick pop, wrapping a tight fist around the base of her shaft instead. Her stomach muscles shivered and cramped, but the sight of her release spilling across Tevos's face was more than worth the loss. The slick mess flooded over her lips and chin, running down to the line of her jaw.

Finally, Aria's hips stopped jerking. She loosened her grip, panting as she stared down at her bondmate's flushed face. Several shimmering trails of wetness cut through her purple blush, and Aria's cock gave another throb of longing as she stared at her lover's shining lips. "Fuck, you're beautiful," she blurted out, reaching forward to stroke along the slick curve of Tevos's cheek.

Tevos let out a soft whimper, pushing into her hand and kissing the sensitive place along her inner wrist. "And you're cruel," she whispered, but her shaking breath and the dark pools of desire that swallowed her eyes said more than her words. "Please…"

Aria's stomach muscles clenched with a fresh surge of desire - not to come, but to claim. She had made Tevos beg and marked her in more ways than one, but she still wanted one last thing. She needed to feel Tevos come. "So beautiful." She pulled her hand away from Tevos's cheek and gripped both of her shoulders, shoving her backwards onto the bed with one hard push. "And desperate." She dragged Tevos's knees apart, settling between them and hooking a knee around her waist. "And mine." She lined up the head of her cock with Tevos's azure, groaning at the silky warmth that teased her tip. " _All_  mine."

Tevos's hands looped around her neck. "All yours. Just, please… fuck me."

The break in Tevos's voice made the her heart drum harder in her chest and length of her cock pound with fullness, but Aria didn't just want to hear them. She wanted to feel them. She wanted to take them. She wanted to drive every other thought out of Tevos's head until 'I'm yours' was the only one left. She pumped forward, clutching tight to Tevos's hips and dragging their bodies together with one hard thrust. The soft muscles of Tevos's azure squeezed her from base to tip, forcing her eyes closed. "Say it again," she moaned, rocking into the full, straining spot along Tevos's front wall.

"Yours," Tevos whispered, nuzzling into her throat.

Aria's patience snapped. She reached for Tevos's ankles, hauling them up to rest on her shoulders, and pumped her hips forward as hard as she could. The new angle tore a groan from her throat. Tevos was even tighter in this position, and she had extra inch of space to claim. She fell back into a quick, hard rhythm, and every one of her thrusts earned a moan or gasp of delight. She made sure to grind the base of her cock into Tevos's clit, enjoying the way it throbbed as it slipped over her shaft.

At last, Aria couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't ask for permission. She plunged into the union with the same forcefulness as her thrusts, driving as deep as possible. Tevos's mind rushed to meet hers, but she yielded almost instantly. Aria took, grasping as much as she could, barreling past the shaking ruins that had been Tevos's barriers and feeding from the blaze of her desire. There was lust, desperation, and more than a hint of embarrassment, but it didn't matter. All she needed to feel was that Tevos needed her.  _'Again. I need to hear it again.'_

_'I'm yours. Only yours.'_

That sharp edge of desperation was more than enough to make them come. Aria slammed her hips forward, clinging tight to Tevos instead of pulling away. Their minds melted together, and straining pressure pulsed between their bodies. A deep ache echoed through the meld, so powerful that they couldn't breathe. Tevos clutched tight around her, and the fullness in her shaft finally burst, spilling from the head of her cock in powerful streams. Less than a heartbeat later, Tevos released a flood of her own. Warmth ran over their thighs, splashing onto their twitching stomachs, and Aria forced herself to keep pushing against the same spot, drawing as much from both of them as she could.

Finally, the waves stopped cresting and faded to gentle ripples. Aria lowered Tevos's legs back onto the mattress and collapsed on top of her, scattering a few kisses along her bruised collarbone. "Best Janiris ever," she sighed, pausing to suck a sensitive place just below Tevos's chin.

Tevos shivered around her one last time, and then curved a gentle knee around her hip, urging her to stay where she was a few moments longer. "I have to admit, even though you tortured me, I'm glad you stole me away from the party. I needed this."

Aria laughed. "I know. I saw."

An even deeper blush stained Tevos's cheeks, but although she hid her face in one of the nearby pillows, Aria could tell she was laughing. "Mm."

"Mmhmm. Don't worry, I'll only gloat to Shepard about how desperate you get when I don't let you come. Not that she doesn't already know."

"I think it will be fairly obvious when I go back downstairs looking like a mess," Tevos said, her voice still slightly muffled by the pillowcase.

Aria grinned and sat back on her heels, withdrawing from the welcoming heat of Tevos's azure to gaze down at her bondmate's splayed body. Tevos had a point. Her skin was sticky and covered in bruises, and she looked thoroughly fucked. "It's Janiris, the one night of the year asari can get away with anything. I guarantee no one will say a word if you go back downstairs, even if you leave your dress off."

Tevos turned away from the pillow and smiled. "That's taking things a little far, but I really should get back downstairs. It would be rude to leave all our hosting duties to Shepard and Liara when this isn't even their house. And who knows what Aethyta will get up to without supervision..."

Aria swung her legs off the edge of the bed and removed her cock, groaning a little as it slipped out. She set it on top of the dresser and went in search of her pants, tossing Tevos's dress on top of her glistening stomach. "Then you'd better hurry."

While Tevos sat up and started tugging her dress back down over her head, Aria's eyes fell on the belt she had thrown aside before. The dim light in the room shone along the black leather, and after a moment's consideration, she reached down to pick it up. She doubled it over in her hand, grinning as she slapped the thick edge across the center of her palm. "On second thought, don't bother looking for your underwear," she said, turning back around just in time to prevent Tevos from leaving the bed. "I think we can spare another five minutes."

Tevos bit down teasingly on her lower lip as she caught sight of the belt. "Only five? That's what you said last time."

Aria grinned. "Come on, you knew I was a liar before you married me. You can't start complaining about it now. Here, flip over. My handprints are too high for anyone else to see while you're wearing that dress."

**The End**


End file.
